


Es demasiado tarde.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes Lives, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack, Vernon Boyd Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: La manada de Alphas llega a un acuerdo para dejar Beacon Hills en paz.Stiles acepta.





	Es demasiado tarde.

Cuando Stiles recibió la nota, acababa de dejar a Scott en su casa después de una practica de lacrosse que hacían durante el verano para prepararse para el nuevo curso. Stiles suele ayudar a Derek e Isaac para encontrar a Boyd y Erica pese a que no tengan pistas. Hasta ese día.

La nota que hay sobre la cama de Stiles es breve y concisa: “Querido Stiles, soy el alpha de alphas, y podemos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para todos si te unes a mí, sobre todo por tus queridos compañeros de manada que aún siguen vivos. Antiguo banco de Beacon Hills. 10 PM.” 

Stiles debate entre llamar a Derek o Scott, o simplemente no ir a la cita, pero sabe perfectamente quien ha enviado esta nota. El alpha Deucalión que no tiene ningún problema en matar a todos los que desea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, y ahora quiere a Stiles.

Con un suspiro, Stiles decide preparar la cena para su padre y cenar con él en la estación, abrazándolo con fuerza durante unos minutos antes de irse al antiguo banco de BH. Su padre está confuso cuando Stiles le susurra que lo quiere, pero Stiles necesita despedirse, porque piensa que va a morir. Espera morir.

Al llegar, Stiles baja del Jeep y observa que en la entrada hay dos hombres lobo gemelos, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, esperando su llegada. Ambos tienen sonrisas cálidas, cosa que confunde de sobremanera al humano, aún así los sigue al interior y se encuentra con dos lobos más que también lo observan con una sonrisa amable. 

—Oh, al fin has llegado, pensaba que no vendrías. Me alegra ver que me equivocaba, Stiles. —Dice una voz desde una silla que más que una silla, parece un maldito trono. Un trono para un villano piensa Stiles. —Estás hermoso hoy.

La confusión cruza el rostro de Stiles, pero tras el ligero empujón, sigue caminando hacia Deucalión hasta que sus piernas rozan las del alpha de alphas. Deucalión puede llevar gafas de sol y pretender ser ciego, pero está mirando fijamente los ojos de Stiles como si lo viera a la perfección.

—Has dicho que haríamos un trato. —Dice Stiles sacando la valentía de su interior, y el alpha sonríe y asiente antes de palmear su regazo. Deucalión espera hasta que Stiles suspira y se sienta en su regazo. —No entiendo muy bien que quieres de mí.

—Solo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, como mi compañero. —Dice Deucalión, y sus labios rozan el cuello de Stiles. —Una mordida de acoplamiento y dejaré Beacon Hills en paz. Devolveré a ese alpha sus betas, y nos iremos lejos de aquí.

Stiles siente una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, pero se apresura a limpiarla rápidamente, porque sabe que haría cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos, haría cualquier cosa por evitar que nadie resultase herido. Stiles asiente y Deucalión gruñe victorioso antes de morder la piel suave de Stiles y marcándolo como suyo.

—Descansa, pequeño niño. —Susurra Deucalión cuando nota a Stiles quedar inconsciente. Lo coloca de lado sobre su regazo, y hace una señal a Ennis, quien asiente y va hacia donde están los betas de Derek Hale. Deucalión está tan contento con tener a su compañero marcado sobre su regazo, que no le importa dejar libres a esos cachorros. —¿Stiles? —Pregunta la beta rubia con la mirada fija en Stiles. —¡Stiles!

—Silencio, no quiero que despiertes a mi compañero. —Dice Deucalión mientras mira fijamente a Boyd y Erica. —Tengo un mensaje para vuestro alpha. Decirles que dejaremos Beacon Hills, que no causaremos daños, y que nadie resultará herido o muerto, porque el propósito de haber venido aquí ya está completado. Tengo a mi compañero en brazos. 

Erica y Boyd parecen reticentes de dejar a un Stiles inconsciente en el regazo de Deucalión, pero no tienen alternativa y corren lo más rápido que pueden hacia el loft de Derek, sabiendo que el lobo estará ahí. Al llegar, son abrazados con fuerza por Isaac.

—Derek. Lo tienen. —Jadea Erica, y Boyd asiente. —Stiles se ha entregado por n-nosotros. Hay que salvarlo. Hay que salvar a Stiles.

Derek, Isaac y Scott intercambian miradas antes de salir corriendo con Erica y Boyd, pero al llegar al abandonado banco de Beacon Hills, lo único que queda en él, es el trono que huele a Deucalión y Stiles.

Scott ruge mientras cae de rodillas, desesperado por sentir el aroma de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, para poder seguirlo y poder salvarlo, pero no hay nada.

Sin rastro que seguir.

Stiles se ha ido.


End file.
